


Atlas 99

by confusedandtired



Category: RWBY
Genre: A bunch of ocs - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedandtired/pseuds/confusedandtired
Summary: Specialist Winter Schnee has been assigned a new partner. Basically Brooklyn 99 but in RWBY world and a little different.





	1. A New Partner

“What!?” Winter Schnee’s voice rang throughout out the large room filled with desks, papers, and military specialists. Everyone’s heads snapped up to focus on the usually calm officer. Within seconds, Winter regained her normal demeanor. “Sir, with all due respect, I don’t believe this is a good decision. I know this case through and through, no one could better handle it than me. I’ve been working on it for months.”

“Precisely, Specialist,” her commanding officer, General James Ironwood, replied. “You’ve been working on it for exactly three months, three weeks, and three days.”

“Oof,” one of Winter’s coworkers, Kaito Jade, piped up. “It’s the Rule of Three. You took too long. He’s gotta bring someone new on the case.”

Ironwood nodded at the statement, his eyes not leaving Winter.

“I can understand that, sir,” Winter started, “but why some random Specialist? Can I not choose one of my fellow workers to be my second and help me on this case? Odette?” Winter looked over the General’s shoulder to her friend whom was seated at her desk rifling through papers. 

Odette Swan glanced up with an apologetic look on her face. “Sorry, Win. I just got an arson case that I need to deal with.”

“Specialist,” Ironwood brought Winter’s attention back to him. “I understand how important this case is to you, but it nevers hurts to have a second mind on it.”

“Yes, but, and I repeat, some random Specialist sounds like a good idea to you?” After a moment she added, “Sir.”

Ironwood barked a laugh. “I can assure you he’s not some random Specialist. In fact, he’s not a Specialist.”

“What?” The whole precinct raised their voice in perfect unison and confusion. 

“The man is a veteran Huntsman. One of the best in the business. A few would even say the best in the business.” Ironwood chuckled at a private thought and loosened his posture just a bit. “He sure would say it about himself.”

“So I'm supposed to just give one of my best cases to him? Just because he might be the greatest Huntsman?” Winter interrogated her boss in a rare act of defiance. This case was important to her. It hit close to home. Literally.

Ironwood’s stoic face returned and redeemed his posture. “No. You’re supposed to work it with him because I said so. I expect more respect from you Schnee.”

“Apologies, sir,” Winter casted her eyes downward.

“Good. He should be here within the week. I told him to be here today, but he’s not one to follow orders so well. When he comes, I expect you to brief him on whatever intel you’ve gained so far, as well as any possible perpetrators you have in mind.” He turned to the general group of Specialists in the room. “Specialists. Good day and good luck.” With that, Ironwood walked out of the precinct floor.

“Wait!” Kaito called after the general who was about to close the door. “Do we get to know this guy’s name at least? Come on, I can’t be the only one dying to know now?”

Ironwood smirked and left without replying.

* * * *  
Winter dropped her bag on the floor and slumped down on her chair in a huff of annoyance.

Kara Jade, twin to Kaito, raised an eyebrow at Winter, then glanced over at Odette. Odette drew her mouth to the side and rolled her eyes. She got up and walked over to her friends. 

“Are you still upset about the Huntsman guy taking your case?” Odette asked as she sat down on Winter’s desk.

“No,” Winter frowned. “I mean yes, but I’m also upset at his tardiness. If you’re going to take over a case, at least be prompt. It’s been four days since the General announced he was coming. What could possibly be holding him back for so long?”

“Ironwood said the Huntsman was supposed to work with you, not that he was taking over the case,” Kara tried reasoning with her friend. “And plus, he might be a really nice guy.”

“Oh Kara,” Winter shook her head. “How you can still see the good in everyone and everything is beyond me. If he’s able to crack the case, the credit will go to him not me.”

“Is that so bad?” Odette threw up her arms. “Whoever’s causing these disappearances is creating a slight panic. The sooner this case is cracked, the sooner everyone can relax.”

“It’s bad, O,” Kara explained, “because Win is trying to prove to her father that she’s a competent Specialist. The first disappearance occurred in the Schnee Manor. Obviously, he doesn’t think  
much of the military. She’s trying to prove him wrong.”

“Win, you’re one of the best here,” Odette turned back to Winter. “You don’t have to prove anything to him.”

“And you know what? This Huntsman guy might not even be that great. The credit could still go to you, if you crack it,” Kai added, rolling over to the three on his chair.

“Still, I feel sick at the thought of someone else on this case,” Winter confessed.

“Yeah, I guess it does kind of suck,” Kara commented, chewing on her lower lip.

“It does!” Winter exclaimed. “Like after all the hard work I put into this case, the long nights trying to connect the disappearances, and now it’s like ‘Hey Winter, good job but we’re going to hand over your work to someone else.’”

“Uhhh,” Kaito said suddenly. “Win, you might wanna-”

“No, Kai,” Winter silenced him. “This was my case. And some big shot thinks he can just swoop in and take all the credit. Oum, that is unbelievable! He’s like,” Winter stuttered, searching for the right word, not noticing how her friends’ focus moved past her. “He’s like… like a vulture!”

“Qrow, actually,” an unfamiliar voice said from behind her. “With a Q.”

Winter swiveled around, finally realizing there was someone else listening to their conversation. He was smirking at her. This must be her new partner, Winter deduced. He moved his eyes around the room, taking in his surroundings, and then landed back on her. His unkempt hair needed washing, his gray dress shirt was crumpled, and he reeked of alcohol. Winter had to hold back her gag.

Oh, no. The sudden realization hit Winter again. He was her partner.

“Excuse me?” Was all she could choke out.

“You said, and I presume you were talking about me, that I was a vulture. Close, the avian part was right, at least. I’m Qrow. Qrow Branwen. And if I’m right, you’re Winter Schnee. My partner,” he raised his brows, as if to ask if he was incorrect. Winter didn't answer.

“Sir,” Kara was the first to break the silence, “I believe General Ironwood is waiting for you in his office.” She pointed behind them, to a closed room.

Qrow huffed out a laugh, “Thanks, uh, didn’t catch your name?”

“Kara.”

“Thank you Kara. Winter. Everyone else,” he nodded to each of them and then moved past them toward Ironwood’s office.

“He seems nice,” Kara stated after Qrow left.

“Why does he seem nice?” WInter asked.

“He asked me for my name.”

“That’s why he seems nice?”

Kai spoke up, “You have to understand, it’s very easy to get on my sister’s good side.”

Winter rolled her eyes whilst shaking her head.

“He’s cute,” Odette said something for the first time since Qrow entered the room.

“He was drunk,” Winter said incredulously at her friend.

“And cute,” Odette shrugged.


	2. The Team

“Qrow,” James said as his colleague entered the room unannounced. How Qrow-like. “Always a pleasure to see you.” The General did a once over of the Huntsman and sighed. “Drunk.”

“The 15th was two days ago. Give me a break.” Qrow plopped down on one of the plush seats in the room.

Jame’s heart stung a bit at that. He cleared his throat, “Of course. I’ll...let this one slide. However, my Specialist won’t be so lenient. She’s a bit of a stickler for the rules.”

“I met her. Charming. Winter Schnee right?”

James hummed in agreement. “She’s one of my best. I’d trust her with my life.”

“You’d also trust me with your life, so you really think that gives any value to her?”

“You’re a competent Huntsman, though messy. Of course I’d trust you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Schnee didn’t seem so happy that we’re sharing this case that you still haven’t told me about.”

“It’s an important one to her. She doesn’t want someone to just come in and take credit for all her hard work.”

“Understandable.”

“And I know that you might have assumptions of her based on her family, however you’ll find Winter to be a lot more agreeable than Mr. Schnee.”

“Mmm, Jacques is a Grimm in human form so I don’t think it’s too hard be better than him.”

James sighed and took a seat at his desk. “Please don’t mess with my Specialists too much Qrow.”

Qrow raised his hands in defense, “Who said I’m gonna mess with them?”

James gave him a knowing look. “I know how you are. You’re going to get on at least one of their nerve’s. My bet is Schnee.”

“Only if she makes herself an easy target. Anyway, tell me about this group of Specialists.” Qrow waved his hand toward the mainroom outside.

James face lightened up, like a puppy when it sees a treat. “Atlas 99. The precinct consists of some of the best Specialists Atlas has to offer.” 

James got up and moved to the window looking out to the main workroom filled with Specialists, Qrow following to stand next to him. “That,” he pointed to one of them, “is Kaito Jade. He’s a good Specialist, but has a free will. He follows orders well enough. However, he’s always trying to one up his little sister, Kara Jade. Kara is a sweetheart and wonderful in battle, but her sleuthing skills need honing. Odette Swan is trying to make a name for herself. Her fathers are top fashion designers, but she decided she didn’t want to live off their name. She’s good and loyal, but quite sensitive. Never thinks she’s doing good enough. Darius Hulk is the silent and strong type. Valuable on the battlefield and a generally wise person, but he’s a terrible detective. And that just leaves Winter Schnee. The scary, mean type is how most describe her. I suppose that’s true, but she’s also the precinct’s best detective. And she’s a powerful Huntress.”

“Great, now that I now all that, what’s the case?” Qrow asked, crossing his arms.

“Winter will inform you of that.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow.

James just gestured him out the door. “And Qrow? Play nice.”

The Huntsman just laughed as he walked over to an annoyed looking Winter Schnee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that was short, but hope you liked it

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people have different ideas of what the ages are of Winter and Qrow, but in my head Qrow is like 8-10 years older than her, and Winter would be 10 years older than Weiss.
> 
> Also I hope you enjoyed, thank you, bye!!!!


End file.
